Giggle
by yamumsaman
Summary: BB and Cy stir up trouble once again by just being themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans

A/N Ok ppl this is my first story so go easy on me

Robin walked in the Robin walked in the lounge first noticing the ever beautiful Starfire then a pop up tent in the middle of the room.

"What the fuck!" Robin thought to himself.

Smoke was coming out of the sides of the tent, which smelt good, and he felt like he was floating.

"DAM! THIS IS SOME GOOD SHIT!" said a familiar voice, coming from the tent.

"Hey isn't that ………… Cyborg" Robin thought to himself again.

"I"LL SAY! SHOTIES MA BROTHA!"

"And…………… Best boy?" He thought again.

Girl like giggles then exploded from the tent.

"Chicks in a tent with BB and Cy!" Robin thought to himself once again. "That's not right…………. Hang on I'm a smart guy I can figure this one out! Mmmmmmmmmmm let me see……pop up tent……….. good smelling smoke…………. BB and Cy…………….it's on the tip of my tongue………………I KNOW! No I don't!…………………. I know now its um………………. THEY'RE SMOKING WEED!" Robin struggled to keep his anger inside of him.

He burst into the door of the tent and looked inside. It was full of super hero's smoking illegal drugs.

"Hey by the giggling I thought there might have been chicks in here."

All of them giggledagain.

"But that's not the point at the moment the point is that ( Robin breathed in heavily)" Cy, BB and the others where preparing to be yelled at, and be given a long lecture about how people look up to super hero's, and about the 'no smoking weed in the tower' rule, yada yada yada….. "…………….. is that………. (Robin breathed in heavily again).."

Robin appeared to be getting high off the smoke.

"Is that you haven't offered me any!"

Robin grabbed the blunt in Cy's mouth and put it in his own and inhaled deeply.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh SHIT SON!" He yelled

This both frightened and excited Cy and BB about this new Robin, but then they realized he was stoned, so began to not care.

Outside the tent………………

Raven walked into the lounge and noticed the pop up tent in the middle of the room.

"Immature asses" She said to Starfire.

"I find great amusement when friend BB and friend Cyborg have their friends over, they are funny earth people, especially when the bring that green pointy substance." Starfire replied.

"Yes funny"

Back in the tent…………

"Hey BB I think your girl is out there," said Speedy while grinning.

"Nah son……… Raven wouldn't love a bum like me man, she's great and I'm just a…………….."

"A What" Aqua lad said with a sympathetic look mixed with bloodshot look in his eyes.

"Just a man madly love fool who as no chance of being loved back," BB sighed

"Come on man if you love the girl, just tell her!" Cyborg yelled.

"I could never tell Raven that my love burns for her like the hot intensity of a thousand suns," BB was close to tears.

"There there BB," said Robin patting him on the back, still smoking the blunt.

The boys were starting to sound like a bunch of teenage girls at a sleepover. They'll be giving each other pedicures next.

"Hey asshole! SHARE!" Yelled Speedy.

Speedy jumped on top of Robin and tried to wrestle the blunt out of his hand.

"FUCK OFF CUNT!" Yelled Robin

"It's MINE!" Yelled Speedy.

Both continued to fight over the blunt, the fight got so intense that BB got kicked in the head, Cyborg got bitten and Aqua lads got his ass felt up (by speedy), it was just sick.

The blunt got destroyed in the fight,so nobody got it, Cyborg then rolled another one.

Being stoned and also male, the men didn't realize that the girls heard everything they had said.

Outside the tent……………

Raven looked speechless, she never knew that BB loved her. She never thought that her love for him could ever be returned. She was shocked.

"Friend Raven……. I think BB loves you." Starfire said as politely as she could, afraid of getting yelled at.

"Yeah he does…………."

Back in the tent…………………….

"You know guys, I think I love Starfire," Robin said.

"NO! She's MINE! I LOVE her!" said………………….

A/N I am not telling you who the other lover for Starfire is on purpose, so you will just have to wait for the next chappie! R&R ppl!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I have to write it again, "yes" says a voice, "who is this?" asks I, "this is god" the voice replies "and I command you write it again!" "ok ok ok" replies I.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans (yet!).

Flashback…………..

"You know guys, I think I love Starfire," Robin said.

"NO! She's MINE! I LOVE her!" said………………….

End flashback…

"NO! She's MINE! I LOVE her!" said Cyborg.

A/N I soooooooo know this coupling of Cy and Star would be soooooooo wrong, but that's why I did it, lol.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin screams

"This is going to be good, I can tell" BB tells Speedy and Aqua lad.

"I love her more than you do!" said Cy

"You hate her compared to how much I love her!" Replies Robin.

"Nice come back!" Yells Aqua lad and BB yell together.

Speedy squeals with all the excitement going on.

"OMG! This is better than the episode of friends where Ross and Rachel……….."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" BB, Cy and Aqua Lad yell together.

The whole pop up tent goes dead silent.Then breaks out with laughter. BB then breaks the continuous laughter.

"Dude, are you like gay or something? Who the hell in the right mind would watch friends!"

"Well um I can explain, yeah, um well I was um……….."

There was a long silence. But it was then broken by a…..

"She loves me more!" Cy yelled

"NO! She totally digs me man!" Robin yelled back

"Nah ah!"

"Ya hah!"

"Nah hah!"

"Yah hah!"

"Dudes dudes, we are all friends we shouldn't be fighting over something so little." BB said.

"Yeah you guys he's right." Aqua Lad agreed, nodding his head while smoking the blunt.

"HEY! HEY! IT WAS MY TURN TO HAVE A PUFF!" BB yelled

"Dude what happened to the lets get along thing?" Cy asked.

"Fuck that! It was my turn to have a puff!" BB yelled again.

"Guys why cant we all just get along and be friends?" Speedy says.

"NO! GET FUCKED MOTHER FUCKER! Starfire is mine and she loves me! Im the best friend!" Robin screams.

"YEAH! AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE! A FRIEND! SHE LOVES ME!" Cy yelled back.

"OH! I'LL SHOW YOU 'FRIEND'!"

Robin then lunges for Cy causing the tent to move.

"YEAH! AND I SHOW YOU NOT TO TAKE MY PUFF!" BB yells and lunges for Aqua Lad, causing the tent to move back to its original place.

"Screw this." Speedy says as he walks out of the tent taking the blunt with him.

Outside the tent……………..

"Hey ladies!" Speedy says to Raven and Starfire.

They both just stare back at him with the most blank looks.

"Oh, so I guess you could hear everything we were saying in there then?"

"Yes pretty much, I think I need some tea." Raven replied.

"Do you really watch the television show friends, friend Speedy?" Asked Starfire

"Yeah I do actually, um yeah."

"Oh." Starfire was struggling not to laugh.

"How weak is that! Getting laughed at by Starfire, man that is sad." Speedy thought to himself.

The pop up tent could be seen in the middle of the room, bouncing up and down, it looked like someone was having wild sex or four men were fighting.

"SHES MINE!"

"MINE!"

"IT WAS MY PUFF!"

"DUDE LEARN TO SHARE!"

Where the only things that could be heard in the room, until…………….

"Here Star have some of this." Speedy said offering her the blunt.

"Ok, friend Speedy," she said taking the blunt and taking a puff.

"Good breath it in" Speedy suddenly had the greatest idea to get revenge on Cy and Robin, for laughing at him.

A/N: What will happen next! MUHAHAHHAHAH! You will have to wait! Ok then ppl Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not………… you know the rest, or do you?

A/N: Ok I know I've only had three reviews, two from the same person, but I'd like to say thanks anyway to the ppl who did review my stories. THANKS!

FLASHBACK…

"Here Star have some of this." Speedy said offering her the blunt.

"Ok, friend Speedy," she said taking the blunt and taking a puff.

"Good breath it in" Speedy suddenly had the greatest idea to get revenge on Cy and Robin, for laughing at him.

END FLASHBACK…

"This is better than the beverage of mustard!" Starfire exclaimed

"Yes I think so to, even though I've never drunk mustard. But that's not the point at the moment, the point is for you and me to have a good time" Speedy said with a grin.

"Let us potato the couch and smoke some more of this……"

"It's called a blunt."

"Oh ok let us smoke the blunt."

"What are you doing?" Raven said walking into the room with her tea.

"We are potatoing the couch and smoking a 'blunt'" Starfire replied

"Ok then. Do you now what that 'blunt' does to you?" Raven asked

"Well its starting to make me feel happy friend Raven"

"Yeah ok then. Look after her Speedy or you might not want to go to sleep tonight." Raven said smugly with a grin.

"I will" Speedy said with the most evilest tone and a grin to follow. (You could not imagine what he was picturing in his head right now, which involved him and Starfire)

Raven walked out of the room thinking.

"BB loves me? I love him back but could I tell him that? What should I do? Should I tell him? I'm so confused!"

In Ravens room………

Raven was sitting on her bed, in the engulfing darkness, wishing it would just swallow her up.

She then moved to her bedside table and opened the drawer. It was full of pictures of Beast Boy and a diary. She decided to write something in it.

"Dear Diary.

I wish the darkness would just swallow me up so I wouldn't have to feel the pain of love. I love BB with all my heart and I've found out he loves me back, which has changed everything for me. I now have two parts in my brain, one tells me to jump for him, hold him and never let him go and the other part is afraid and wants to give up and move on. They are both confusing me and I don't know what to do anymore. I used to be so sure about everything now I've lost control and I hate it. Some one kill me! No! I don't believe in god but if he can hear my cry and if he cares I wish you could bring BB and I together. He is indeed the love of my life. Please.

Luv Raven xoxoxoxo (for BB)"

She finished her tea and then for no reason she picked up the diary and walked out of her room. She had never taken her diary out of her room before but this time there was just an urge to do it.

Back in the living room……

"FIRECRACKER!" Starfire yelled in Speedy's ear. She was defiantly high now.

"Isn't that just the funniest word you've ever heard!" Starfire said to speedy.

"Yeah Star. Why don't me and you go to your room?" Speedy asked in a soft tone.

Back in the tent……..

"Ok we can continue to fight over Starfire or we can settle this the right way." Robin said to Cy.

"I have a feeling we should do it the right way." Cy replied

"Yeah lets forget about who's puff it was, cause should it really jeopardize our friendship?" Aqua lad asked BB after being inspired from Robin's short speech.

"Your right Aqua lad, we shouldn't fight over something so little."

"Yeah Cy we shouldn't fight over Starfire either we should settle this the old fashioned way………"

"You mean a……..?" Cy and BB asked at the same time.

"Yes I mean that we should just ask her who she loves most."

"Oh I thought you were going to say you guys had to fight a chicken fish to see who loves her more." BB sighed

"I thought we were going to have an eating contest." Cy sighed

"I want some chicken!" Aqua lad grinned, as he walked out of the tent to get some from the fridge.

Outside the tent………………..

Aqua lad could see Speedy leading Starfire by the hand into her bedroom, she had a huge grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I (do!) don't (do!) own teen titans. (I do!) (I wish, **sigh**)

A/N: Hello I'm uploading music to my computer so I thought I'd write a story. So yeah here it comes (cums) (hahahahaha). (oh yeah sos but the 'cum' thing me and Artemis 85 have been watching some very weird movies lately, did you know that you can kill mutant killer snowmen with bananas? Well you can so there!)

"Oh friend speedy you are so good at this!" Starfire yelled.

Speedy giggled.

Starfire moaned.

"Wait, move to the left, to the right, OH! YEAH! RIGHT THERE!THERES THE SPOT!" Speedy groaned.

"Again again!" Starfire squealed.

"You are really good, the best I've ever known!" Starfire said squealing again.

"Well your not to bad yourself" Speedy replied.

All this 'commotion' could be heard from inside the tent, where Cyborg and Robin were still discussing what to do about Starfire.

"Hey man, do you hear that?" Cyborg asked Robin looking puzzled.

"Yeah it sounds like Starfire and…….." Robin replied

"Speedy…….."

"Having fun!"

"In her bedroom!" They both yelled together.

They both tried to get out of the tent at the same time causing it to fall over. They again, being male and all, tried to get out the door at the same time.

"Look I have an idea" Cyborg said

"We go one at a time?" Robin asked

"That could work."

"What were you thinking?"

"Um to another hole in the tent so there was like a door for both of us."

Another squeal was heard from the bedroom.

"We have to go quickly!"

Cyborg got out of the door first and Robin quickly followed. They then both ran toward Starfire's bedroom.

"You ready?" Robin asked Cy.

"Yeah I think so, I'm just afraid of what I will see." Cy replied.

Another squeal was heard.

Cyborg kicked down the door and got the shock of his life! There was Speedy and Starfire together…………………………………………..playing, twister?

"Jesus! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME! YOU SICK FUCK! I HATE YOU!" Robin yelled at speedy.

"What did you think we'd be doing?" Speedy said sarcasticly.

"YOU KNOW! DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB WITH ME! BOYI OUTA" Cyborg raised his arm and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Please friends! I do not wish you to fight!" Starfire said.

"Sorry Star" Robin and cy said apologetically, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Why are you fighting anyway, me and friend speedy were just playing a fun game."

"Well you see Star me and Cyborg…….." Robin started, he knew he'd have to confess his love for her.

"OH SHIT FRIENDS IS ON!" Speedy screeched running out of the room. He had totally ruined the moment, how typical.

"Please continue friend Robin."

"The truth is Star Cyborg and I………………. Kinda love you."

Starfire already knew Cyborg and Robin loved her, she heard them while they were in the tent, fighting over her. However she knew that it took a lot of courage to tell someone you love them. So she decided to act surprised to keep the moment.

"Oh……… I don't really know what to say."

"Well just for the record I love you more." Cyborg hissed.

"WHAT? I thought we were over this! Plus I love her more!" Robin said back.

Robin all of a suddenly leaned over and kissed Starfire gently and softly, just right. She then threw her arms around Robin, and his around her. They continued to kiss. They then broke apart still holding hands.

Cyborg knew he had lost, Robin and Starfire were meant to be.

"Well the best of luck to you guys," He said being to leave the room.

Starfire leaned over and kissed him on the lips. A flood of jealously came over Robin, he knew that neither of them had won. The competition was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do (own teen titans) not (I) own teen titans.

A/N: I've had requests for this story to be updated so I am! Ha ha I'm kewl, like this much and a bit more. Since Valentines Day has just been this is a bit of a tribute to it. Yeah so heres the next chappie people, reviews, nice comments and suggestions are always welcome!

The jealously flooded through Robin, as he stared at Starfire and Cyborg kissing.

"What can I do to win her heart?" Robin thought to himself, "Girls know this kinda stuff, I'll ask Raven."

"BOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cyborg's brain was flooding with excitement, too much excitement it was starting to go somewhere else, "Oh shit, chairs ummmmm porn, no that doesn't help, ummmm Beast boy naked! Hang on that doesn't work either, does this make me gay, no time ummmm santa!" Cyborg's excitement left him just in time.

Cyborg's and Starfire's kiss broke off, he was just standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Thank you friends Cyborg and Robin for those wonderful earth kisses, now I think I might get some sleep, it has been a very long day." Starfire the fell on her bed and pulled up her blanket. Cyborg quickly left her room, the excitement was coming back. Robin wanted to stand there and watch her sleep, but he needed to ask Raven a very import question.

Raven was sitting at the table drinking her tea, her diary on the table. She was trying to escape her thoughts, thoughts of her and Beast Boy and what their children would look like. Raven heard a squeal coming from the tent and rushed towards it, leaving her diary on the table.

Beast Boy entered the kitchen and made his way towards the table. He sat down he had his eyes closed tightly, he too was trying to escape his thoughts. They were of him and Raven in a bed and the bed was moving, and Robin was yelling for them to shut up. He opened his eyes and there on the table, was a diary, Ravens diary.

"Should I open it! Is it right to invade someone's privacy? Well I have a good reason so I think its alright" Beast boy thought to himself.

He picked up the diary his hands shaking, he opened it and turned to the first page, he couldn't believe what he saw.

In the tent………………………..

The screaming that Raven heard was Aqua lads, he thought the spider was trying to steal his chicken. He was now rambling on about how spiders have a major conspiracy against him and that they are planning to take over the world.

Raven however couldn't care less, she was smoking a blunt, she did however wonder were all these blunts had come from, oh well nothing makes sense when your high anyway. She then came to her senses when she heard and "omg!", she just remembered she left her diary on the table.

Outside the tent……………………….

"This shit is soooooooooo funny?" Speedy exclaimed.

He was watching friends. Joey and Ross were playing go fish and Ross asked Joey if he had a three, and Joey said what's a three?

"Man your lame" Robin said to speedy as he walked into the lounge. But within minutes Robin had been sucked into the friends orbit, he was sitting next to speedy and they were watching friends together. It was just sad they were hugging each other laughing.

Raven then ran past the TV and into the kitchen. There was Beast Boy with his mouth wide open reading her diary.

"So you know that I'm in love with you then?" She asked.

"What?" He replied, "Your in love with me?"

"But you said 'omg' so I thought you knew."

"That was that faggot speedy, Monica and Rachel oh fuck it….."

BB got out of his chair and kissed Raven on the lips. He was surprised to feel a tongue against his lips, he invited it in. Raven wrapped he arms around BB, she finally felt save at last. BB felt like he was floating, wait a minute he was floating, Raven had hovered two feet in the air, and since she was holding onto BB he hovered as well. It was the perfect kiss, the one that belongs in a movie. The kiss broke off.

"Raven I love you" BB had been wanting to say that for a very long time, about the same time as Raven had waited to hear it.

"I love you too Beast Boy"

A/N: well there you have it, the next chappie! A bit of love ther, next is gonna be full of laughs and pranks, as the competition for Starfire's heart continues! Muahhahahahhahahah.

Luv yaz and all ya homies

Lee-lee

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hiya peeps, howzit hangin? Like the last chappie was like lurve…………… how sweet. But its time to get in the funny shit! Ha ha. Ok pranks, laughs and jokes are coming up (dum dum dum!)

The elf danced around and smiled gleefully, I then came outa no where and said hu made America! Them smashed the elf with a hammer, it then lied on the ground twitching……………. Twitch…………….twitch.

Erm that wasn't the story, sori I was bored and felt like elves were good to smash which they r! Ha ha kk on with the story.

Raven then grabbed Beast boys hand and lead him down the hallway, to her room. They passed Cyborg in the hallway. He gave BB a thumbs up sign and winked.

"Damm BB's getting lucky, why cant I! I suck I've lost my groove, maybe if I kill Robin, no no its to obvious that I would've done it! What can I do! Maybe if I kill Robin……… I"VE BEEN THROUGH THIS!" Cyborg seemed to be fighting with his mind.

Cyborg just walked to the lounge and sat down, he needed to think how he would put off Robins game. Cyborg then heard screams.

"THEY WANT MY CHICKEN! I"LL WILL NOT GO WITHOUT A FIGHT! I"LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING SPIDERS!"

The tent then began to move up and down furiously, very wildly, and most of all very

Wrongly, but it looked like pretty good sex was going on in there, or killing of

spiders, ethier or.

"That's it! Robin is scared of spiders, ha ha this is going to be good, let the games begin."

Robin then walked in and saw the evil look on Cyborg's face, it was twisted, it was scary, it was planning something. He needed to think of something to throw off Cyborg's game, the competition was on, and he was going to win.

Cyborg could see Robin sitting at the kitchen table he had a cunning look on his face.

"What the?" Cyborg thought to himself, he realized that this look of evil turned him on. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!" Cyborg ran off screaming something about Starfire naked, however Robins evil grin still had an effect on him, so much of an effect that a unwanted 'visitor' popped up.

"What the fucks wrong with him?" Robin thought to him self, "Oh well I betta go to bed its getting late" Robin looked at the clock it was 7:29pm, "Whoa time got away with me, I really should go to bed, and devise operation Win Starfire."

In Cyborg's room…………….

Cyborg was sitting on his bed, his legs crossed, looking between his legs, it semmed he was talking to his dick.

"WHY CANT YOU JUST STAY DOWN! THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO POP UP EVERY FIVE MINUTES AND SAY HELLO, ESPEACILAY TO ROBIN! I MEAN COME ON! ROBIN!"

As soon as he said Robin his dick popped up again, like it was mocking him.

"JESUS TITTIE FUCKING CHRIST!"

In Robins room…………….

Robin was pacing around his bed thinking, then he heard something.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"OH BABY!'

"WHERE'D YOU LEARN!"

"I DON'T NEEDA LEARN BABY, I KNOW!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST! BETTER THAN ROBIN, WAY BETTER THAN CYBORG, HELL YEAH, BETTER THAN STARFIRE EVEN!"

"What the fuck!" Robin thought, "Was that Beast boy and…………….. Raven! Did Beast boy just say I was better than Raven, or did Raven say that?"

In Raven's room…………………

Banging could be heard on the wall.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!"

"I've always dreamed of the day I would hear Robin say that" Beast boy thought to himself.

Cyborg awoke bushy tailed and bright eyed ready for the day, ready to kick Robins ass and throw off his grove, so he, yes he could win Starfire's heart. He stepped out of his room and into the hallway, and headed towards his secret room (now I couldn't tell u where it was other wise it wouldn't be secret then would it!).

"Ahh there's nothing like the smell of a fresh blunt in the morning…………………"

A girlish scream was then heard, Robin then came running towards it, thinking it was Starfire.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Why?" said Robin innocently, but knowingly at the same time.

The room was full of pots of dirt, with not plants in them but dildos, it looked like a dildo farm! The walls were covered in posters of naked guys, not girls guys. The draws were filled with condoms, Before the room was full of marijuana plants growing under solar lights, the walls were covered in pictures of nude women, the draws were full of girl on girl porn. But now it was just a gay mans heaven.

"LOOK WHAT YOU"VE DONE YOU FUCKIG CUNT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED TO GROW THESE, I WAS WITH THEM SINCE THEY SPROUTED ROBIN, THEY WERE LIKE KIDS TO ME! AND DO U KNOW HOW MUCH THAT PORN TOOK TO COLLECT ? THEY WERE COLLECTERS ITEMS, THEY WERE SPEACIAL AND MEANINGFUL TO ME!" Cyborg looked like he might cry.

"Well I didn't even know about this room till now, and why would I want to hurt you Cyborg?" Robin said smiling evilly on the inside. He walked out of the room and towards the lounge. He sat in his favorite chair, the pop up tent, which had snoring coming from it, was blocking the T.V, he'd have to turn it on manually. He got up, but got pulled back down, metal straps then came out of the chair and went around his wrists and ankles.

"What the fuck! Help me!"

Snores were just heard, it seems everyone had come to Cyborg's aid, not his.

"How can it get any worse!"

He shouldn't have spoke, again all of a suddenly spiders came out from under the chair. Robin screamed, girlishly I might add. They crawled up his arms and legs, the chair then released the metal straps around his wrists and ankles but only for a second, within that second the chair bottom opened up and Robin fell through into a long twisty pipe. He fell into a ditch, it was soft.

"Well at least I fell onto this soft pile." Robin said, he shouldn't have though.

The pile started to move.

"SPIDERS!"

Aqua lad woke rapidly, he swore he heard a scream, a girl scream. He got out of the tent and went to the fridge and opened it.

"Whats that?"

He poked the unidentified object.

"Help m……..e" the object croaked.

"OMG! Is that you Speedy!"

"Kill m………..e" Speedy replied

"Erm no time, I'll get you out of there."

Aqua lad grabbed Speedy by the shoulders and pulled him out.

"I I I I I I I I ………. I cant move" Speedy said.

Erm I better get you somewhere warm, he then placed Speedy in the oven and turned it on to 360 degrees.

"AQUA LAD COME AND SEE THIS!" a voice yelled

"I'm coming! Aqua lad yelled back, closing the oven door. "I'll be back in 5minutes buddy, you should be defrosted by then."

Speedy tried to nod.

"No man, don't strain yourself."

Aqua Lad ran to where the voice he heard came from,

"Dude this shit is funny!" Beast Boy said pointing into Cyborg's secret room.

Aqua Lad looked, and then fell on his ass laughing.

Speedy was starting to sizzle (ma nizzle if I had one! I know it's not completely right but you get the idea!)

Speedy looked around the oven the hot plates were a bright red.

"Aqua lad will come and help me" He thought to himself

In the secret room………………….

"THIS IS SOOOOOOOO FUNNY!" Aqua lad had been rolling on the floor laughing for 5 minutes.

"Hey you guys seen Robin?" Beast boy asked

"I DON'T CARE!"

Back in the oven………..

If Speedy could move he'd be rocking back and forth while he was saying this.

"He'll come, he'll come back for me…….. he will……….. I know he will"

Back in the secret room……………………

"Hey dude are you cooking waffles?" Beast boy asked Aqua Lad

Beast boy thought Cyborg would jump to the word waffles but he just sat there, clutching a marijuana leaf he found on the floor, he was rocking back and forth screaming.

"MY BABY! SAVE MY BABY! PLEASE SAVE MY BABY! HERE CATCH MY BABY!"

Cyborg then throws the leaf into the air and caught it.

"WHY WONT YOU HELP MY BABY! HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION! SAVE MY BABY! I WANT HIM TO GO TO COLLAGE! HE NEEDS A START IN LIFE! SAVE MY BABY! I BEG OF YOU TO SAVE MY BABY! HE NEEDS A BAND AID! LOOK HE IS BLOODING!"

Cyborg rocked back and forth hugging the leaf, he then tried to breast feed it.

"YOU NEED TO EAT! FEED OFF MY NIPPLE, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

This made Aqua lad laugh even harder, 20 minutes had now gone past.

Back in the oven……………

"Well at least I'm starting to tan" Speedy thought to himself

His costume then began to melt and stick onto his skin.

"It burns like the fires of Tarterus!" He couldn't scream so no-one could end his pain, he could only burn.

In the secret room……… (that's not so secret anymore)…………

"Um I think something's burning…….." Raven said

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!"

Aqua lad screeches and then runs toward the kitchen. Beast boy chases after him.

Smoke is pouring out of the oven.

"Dude I think your waffles are burnt. YOU MUST SAVE THEM!" Beast boy yells.

Aqua lad puts on oven mitts and opens the oven door, smoke comes out and sets off the smoke alarm.

Beast boy then grabs a chair and looks like he might turn the smoke alarm off by standing on the chair, he then picks up the chair and throws it upwards intending to hit the smoke alarm, however gravity pulls it back to the ground and on Beast boys face.

"OWWWWW! MY PRECIUOS BRAIN! I HAVE DAMAGED IT!"

Ravens then pops out of nowhere and says

"How can you damage something you don't have sweetie?"

Aqua lad then pulls out the oven tray which had the melting Speedy on it, the oven tray and Speedy had now become one.

"Kill m……………………..e! Pleas…………….e!" Speedy whispered.

Aqua lad then grabbed the spatula and scraped Speedy of the tray and flicked him onto the ground.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE WAFFLES!" Beast boy screamed as he stepped on Speedy.

"You crushing my spine……………." Speedy cries.

Beast boy then jumped up and down on Speedy.

"I cant feel my lungs, and I think my spleen popped……….." Speedy hissed.

Raven then looks into the lounge and sees a half eaten hand come out from under the couch cushions.

Cyborg then comes running into the lounge screaming

"MY BABY!"

Robin then runs into the room from the front door saying.

"Has anyone seen my hand?"

He spots it coming out of the chair. His arm is pissing with blood and he tries to run but the blood squirts into his eye causing him to go blind.

"I CANT SEE! MY EYE IT BURNS!" Robin yelled covering his eyes with his hand.

"Kill m………..e" Speedy screamed, Beast Boy was still standing on him.

"SOMEBODY HELP MY BABY!" Cyborg screams at no one in particular.

"Fuck this shit, I'm leaving," Said Raven walking out of the room.

A/N: Well there you go ppl another chappie and heaps of laughs! Ha ha! I couldn't have wrote the last 2 pages without the help of Artemis 85, thanks man!

Well catch u lataz homies.

Luv yaz lee-lee xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok ppl I'm home throwing up so I thought I'd write a story. throws up all over screen……. Nah just jokes. But I am sick, oh well shit happens life's a bitch. Anyway…………………… I better start writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

"Here somebody catch my baby" Cyborg said as he threw the 'baby' in to the air, it was caught by the wind and flew out the window.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no!" Cyborg screamed as he ran towards the door, pushing Beast Boy out of the way then standing on the pile of mush that called its self Speedy.

"WHY!" The mush Speedy screamed.

Cyborg then slipped in some blood which belonged to Robin. Cyborg sided, and fell on Robin who was temporally blind.

"MY BABY! IT NEEDS ME!" Cyborg screamed.

"Who's on top of me? Is it Starfire? I know you want me baby" Robin then growled.

Cyborg then snapped out of his trance.

"Like Starfire would want to get on top of you mother fucker! We all know she digs me!" Cyborg snapped.

"I swear it if I could see! I would hurt you very badly!" Robin snapped back.

"I'm shaking!"

"You should be"

"You want a go!"

"Bring it on! But just remember you are practically taking advantage of a cripple, cause I'm blind."

"Don't you use the I cant fight you cause I'm a cripple card on me! Are you scared?"

"Fuck you, you queer cunt, when I get my other hand back, I will fuck you up!"

Cyborg then digged his elbow into Robins ribs and sneered

"Oh really" Cyborg said raising his eyebrow.

Beast boy then came right in front of Robins face.

"Do you need a hand?" He said holding up Robins missing hand.

Cyborg then rolled all over Robin laughing, you could hear a few cracks as he did this. However Robin was tough and didn't show any emotion, except for the vain pulsing out of his forehead.

Robin then stretched out his hand and snatched his other hand away from Beast Boy.

"Cyborg would you kindly get off me as I think I need medical attention." Robin whispered struggling to breath.

Cyborg thought for a moment.

"If I continue to sit on the prick he might die, and Starfire will be all mine! But that would be bad sportsmanship. Erm this is a Pickle (my nickname! Ha ha! Pickle is my nickname if you didn't pick it up in what I said earlier) I better get off Robin"

Cyborg slowly got off of Robin, and walked out the door, maybe he could still save the marijuana plant, and make it into a blunt.

A/N: Artemis 85 is sleeping over, so from now on she is helping with the story.

Meanwhile blood was pissing out of Robins arm and he looked like he was stoned. He was swaying while he walked and he was turning paler by the second, he then fell to the ground, and died! Ummmmmm no, Robin cant really die cause it would fuck up the story so yeah, Robin just fell and DIED! No really he doesn't die, falls that's all, on with the story children..

Robin is lying on the ground dieing his eyesight has come back, but he can barely see, he saw red hair and felt it tickle his face.

"Get off me Beast Boy I don't need this, let me die in peace!" Robin screamed

"Friend Robin you are dieing?" Starfire whispered in Robins ear.

"Starfire, Starfire! I can see a light!"

Beast Boy then creeps over and turns the kitchen light off.

"The light it is gone! I am blind!"

Robin then puts his hand on Starfire's chest.

"Starfire I cant hold on much longer!"

"Don't leave me Robin!" Starfire then held his hand which was on her chest, and out pressure on it.

"I, I, I ,I ,I ,I ,I……….."

"Don't speak Robin, save your strength."

"Starfire….I have to tell you something"

"Yes Robin"

"You see I, I, I, love……… cheese"

"Somebody get him some cheese, or I fear he will die!"

Beast Boy then looked in the fridge.

"Ohhhh no! There is no cheese!"

Beast boy then picks up a piece of mush off the ground, that happens to be a part of Speedy.

"That was my left testical!" Speedy screamed.

"What did speedy say?" Robin asked

"Don't worry man, here eat this!" Beast Boy said offering him the left testical.

Robin did not want to take his hand off Starfire's chest.

"Stafire I am too weak, you must feed me."

Starfire then chewed it and then swallowed it by accident.

"Friend Beast boy I accidentally swallowed it"

"Well here have this one" Beast Boy said as he ripped off Speedy's other testical.

"NOOOOO RIGHTY!"

Starfire caught it and then fed it to Robin.

"I Feel rejuvenated!"

He then kissed Starfire, Cyborg then walked into the room.

"WHY! DAMM YOU! YOU SKINNY WHITE BOY! WHAT ABOUT THE BLACK MAN! HUH! NO BODY GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THE BLACK MAN!"

"I have no reason to live, I cannot make any babies! How can I plant my seeds! I have no seeds! My legacy can not live on!" Speedy screamed.

Aqua lad then came into the room and grabbed the spatula.

"There is one way to save you Speedy"

"W…"

"No man, don't strain yourself."

He then scraped Speedy off the ground with the spatula.

Spongebob-squarepants (Who I wished I owned, but I don't) walked in.

"You have the golden spatula! I need it to make the crabby patties!" He yelled

"Fuck the crabby patties! My friend needs me!"

"I Think I……….love……..y."

"No man, don't strain yourself."

He then scraped the mushed up Speedy off the spatula and put him in an ice-cream container, which he labeled.

"DON'T EAT!"

He then placed it in the freezer.

"Well, I'm back to where I started"

A/N: Well there you go peeps another chapter for all to enjoy! R&R or I will eat speedy. Hahahahahahahhahaha aint I kewl wif hot sacue


End file.
